


Oh Terrible News

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: Normal au with Zero also there that I don't know what to call yet [5]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, idk anymore, just word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Zero Is Taller.
Series: Normal au with Zero also there that I don't know what to call yet [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050020
Kudos: 4





	Oh Terrible News

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy?

"Sooooo... You have a brother now?" The redhead asked, not quite able to wrap her head around it well. "And he's your twin that is older than you?"

"Yes, that's exactly what it is." Otto nodded.

The blond girl shook her head, getting up and circling the room a few times. "No, no no no no no." She stopped in front of the albino, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Do you know what this means?"

"...No?"

"It means that you, Otto Malpense, have lost your place in the only-child club." She announced. "Which means your presidency has been taken away, and now I'm the president!"

"Goddammit." He muttered under his breath and made a mental note to add that to the list of reasons he didn't like Zero.

Wing set a hand on Shelby's shoulder, quietly pulling her back into her seat to stop a fight from breaking out. "Speaking of which, are we going to meet him now?"

"Sure. Be ready to regret it." He huffed, stepping over to his closed door and opening it up to let the boy in. "Meet Zero, the new pain in my life."

The room was quiet for a few moments as the almost identical boy entered.

After a minute or so, Laura broke the silence, clearly a bit unsettled. "You two certainly look alike... way too much." She chuckled nervously.

The Asian boy only nodded in agreement, but didn't say a word.

Shelby stood up again, glancing between the twins repeatedly before gasping. "Oh my gosh! He's taller than you!"

"What?!" Otto shouted as Zero let out a laugh. "No we're not! We're twins!" He inched closer to his twin, standing right by him. "See? Same height."

Shelby shook her head. "No. He's taller than you."

"She's right." The brown-eyed twin nodded with a grin. "I'm older, therefore taller."

"No!"

"Yes!" Shelby quickly scooped out a ruper from... seemingly nowhere, and set it ok top of Otto's head, aligning it alongside Zero's. "See? Exactly one inch taller."

"She's right." Wing pointed out. "Zero is taller."

Laura cleared her throat. "Well, objectively speaking, both of you could get taller over time so-"

"You heard what your friend said?" The older twin grinned. "I can get taller and taller aaaaaaany moment and you might just stay short forever!"

Shelby considered that for a few moments. "I mean... that's definitely what's going to happen so."

Otto sighed and plopped down on his bed, burying his face in the pillow. "I hate it here."


End file.
